Guardian of the Justice League Oneshot?
by FrozenNeko
Summary: Justice League x Destiny, Oneshot unless you want it to continue.


**AN: This can either continue into a story or stay as a one-shot depending on how much you guys like it.**

**Anyways, enjoy my first story on fanfiction!**

2003 (Appellaxian Invasion, Pre Justice League Formation)

* * *

I sidestepped the wood stake that was launched at me by those damned aliens. Firing a whole clip of Sunshot did only so much to stun the Appellaxian. I then threw a solar grenade at a small opening inside the wooden Appellaxian which detonated and a large ball of fire consumed the already worn down, wooden alien.

The solar grenade continued to burn for a few more seconds and the alien was burned to ashes and the ashes were burned to even finer particles of ashes which were blown away in the wind, leaving nothing of the wooden alien behind.

'Mio, confirm.' I spoke to my Ghost telepathicly. '**Other than the quickly fading Light from the remains of the solar grenade, I can't detect the energy signature from that alien. It's truly dead'** Mio, my Ghost responded back in my head

'Good, locate whoever is having the most trouble with their alien enemy and send me the coordinates.'

'**Located the one named Wonder Women. The alien enemy is made up of the element Mercury. Suggestion to combine Prometheus Lens to melt the alien should it be needed to and then freeze using Cold Heart. Also sending Sparrow.**

The Sparrow Always on Time manifested before me and I hoped on as Mio piloted the sparrow to Wonder Women's location.

While on the ride, I made sure to reload all the weapons I was using to kill the wooden alien while also making sure Prometheus Lens and Cold Heart was ready and primed for use.

Although in the first few seconds of the ride, I questioned why Wonder Women of all people would need the most assistance in fighting their enemy. But then I quickly remember that she was fighting an element like Mercury and her only known abilities were superhuman strength, speed, flight, knowing extremely advance combat style and her lasso.

It would make sense why she was having trouble as the alien could potentially use both liquid and solid forms. Not to mention all the other Heros had abilities that allowed them to be diverse while her's were mostly straight forward.

Usually, it would take a normal Hero to instantly know why she would have trouble with her opponent, but my processing speed was always slow.

Luckily I had great instincts to make up for it.

'**Guardian, ETA 15 seconds.'** Mio said. Mio pulled me from my thoughts, as I readjusted the strap on both of the trace rifles. More out of nervousness than the straps bothering me.

After arriving in this world a few day's ago, I only had enough time to learn of the extreme basic culture and rules in this seemingly Pre-Golden Age parallel earth. And in that time the only social interaction I had was with the librarian. Even then it was no more than a few words spoken. Only asking where certain things were located where.

After all, this was my second social interaction on this planet.

And with a Hero of all people!

Traveler knows I'm not a socially interactive person! Almost 97% of the time spent being alive once again was of fighting. The other 3% being either researching or restocking on supplies.

Ah~, the bliss of not needing to sleep or eat.

As I mentally cleared my head of distractions, I was able to spot the Mercury alien in the distance, with Wonder Women mostly on defense dodging the blast after blast of the liquid element.

As soon as I came into the distance with the alien, I fired off a steady beam of Cold Heart with temperatures at subzero efficiently and quite frankly overkilling the alien with it be frozen solid in mere seconds. Guess I didn't need Prometheus Lens.

"Thank you, young one. Their liquid form is quite troublesome to deal with." Wonder Women said while unconsciously having an aura of royalty around her. It quite frankly reminded me of the leader like aura that surrounds Commander Zavala and I merely nodded in response, I was tempted to use my voice, but remembered why I couldn't.

"I suggest I carry you while we fly to the next battle location. My flying is a lot more efficient and will get us faster to the next location. Is alright with you?"

I quickly had Mio scan the area to locate and disable nearby electronics like cameras and phones and also had Mio scan for other people. And after getting the go-ahead I pulled off my helmet forged with the skulls of an Ahamkara to reveal my face as all my helmets prevent sounds from escaping as to put both an intimidation factor as well as to help discipline my self.

"Alright." I quickly walked towards Wonder Women who picked me up in a bridal carry and flew us towards the next location. I also put my helmet back on while Wonder Women merely gave me a glance before focusing on the flying.

And as I lay in Wonder Women's arms I couldn't help but notice a warm feeling that entered and flowed throughout me. Within her arms, I felt a warmth that I could only feel when hugging Mio close to me.

This warmth made me feel at peace. Was this what Mio felt when I hugged her? No stupid question.

This is the warmth of hugging someone close to you.

Someone you're in love with.

Love at first sight, something considered fantasy. Yet here I am, in love with a woman at first sight.

But I feel conflicted.

What am I supposed to do, being in love with two people?

One a Hero and the other a Ghost?


End file.
